The Andromeda Pride
by Denigoddess2001
Summary: Tyr contemplates Andromeda's candid words. He looks at the Andromeda crew through new eyes. It's amazing where love blossoms when one least expects it.


Title: The Andromeda Pride  
Author: Denigoddess2001  
Addy:   
Date: 02/12/02  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda. It belongs to Kirschner/Roddenberry productions. No infringement intended.  
  
Summary: This vignette takes place after the season 2 episode "Love and Rockets." It contains a few spoilers.  
  
  
**************  
  
"You're afraid of being alone." Andromeda's avatar chastised him like an errant child.  
  
He was Tyr Anasazi of Kodiak pride. He was a Nietzschian Warrior of a long, grand heritage. Who was this walking talking bucket of bolts to tell him that he was frightened of anything? How dare she?!  
  
She dared.  
  
Tyr grudgingly admired Andromeda for her candid courage. She was more than a walking bucket of bolts. The woman was an acute judge of human and, perhaps, Nietzschian character. She was an excellent pilot in their recent mission in freeing Dylan from the Ogami. Tyr found that he saw Andromeda through new eyes when she demonstrated qualities found only in the wisest of hearts.  
  
"Truce for now?" He asked her tentatively. To his relief and astonishment, she had agreed.  
  
He remembered how she had repeated the adage well known around the ship. "Tyr does things that solely benefit Tyr." He swallowed the growing lump in his throat when he longed to change that perception. He cursed and praised Andromeda for pointing out the unspoken weaknesses of his well-hidden heart.   
  
Tyr realized that he thought of Dylan Hunt as more than some idealistic hero cavorting around the universe. He admired the other man's idealistic view and pristine integrity. He was the light to the Nietzschian's shadow. He was brother and friend. It pained the Nubian warrior terribly when distrust edged between him and the captain. Yet, pride refused Tyr the luxury of changing Dylan's perception.  
  
[I am not weak as to beg for him to trust me. Deeds outdo words. He will realize his error in judgement soon enough.] Still, the last surviving member of Kodiak pride secretly longed for a brother's praise and a comrade's trust. He clandestinely needed familial acceptance from the man whom he thought of as leader, brother and friend.  
  
His mind traveled to each other member of the Andromeda crew. His beloved Bekka captured his heart with her fierce independence and dogged loyalty. She was sly and cunning as any Nietzschian woman. There was Seamus Harper: by far the weakest of the crew. Yet, he inspired a protective instinct within Tyr akin to motherhood. Tyr cynically laughed that the Terran engineer brought out the his nurturing instincts.  
  
He considered the quiet ways of Rev Bem. It boggled the Nietzschian's mind that goodness abided in such an evil body. Tyr envied and appreciated Rev Bem's placid serenity and natural connection with all things in the universe. Trance was an enigma that bewildered and vexed him. He found her a jumbled mass of childlike charm and womanly wiles. He knew her to have her private agenda and he knew enough not to trust her.  
  
Then, that led him to Andromeda. Now, Tyr knew why all ships were called "she." She was confidant, antagonist, protecter, and counselor to the crew. She was protector and provider for them. Without her, all aboard would perish.  
  
Tyr thought of each and realized they were more than means to an end. The crew of the Andromeda had become more than an opportunity for him to seize. They were more than family. They were pride. He solemnly vowed that he would earn their trust and love. Tyr promised the stars in the heavens that he would be seen as a worthy, contributing member to his beloved pride . . . no matter the cost to Tyr Anasazi.  
  
-Fini  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Normally, I write Gargoyles Fanfiction. This is my first foray into Andromeda fic. All feedback and reviews are appreciated so that I might improve my craft. In other words . . . PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. 


End file.
